ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Men and an Egon
In Three Men and an Egon, Egon accidentally gets caught in the Proton Beams along with a ghost, causing them to exchange aging processes. Egon begins regressing at an alarming rate and the Ghostbusters must reverse the process before he disappears into nothingness!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 32. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Clock Ghost Louis Tully Bilkem and Run Investors Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Pimple Detection Device Thermal Reactive Water Balloon Launcher Radio Trap Locations Clocks Galore Firehouse Times Square St. Paul's Chapel Plot In the evening, Ecto-1 pulled up to a clock store called Clocks Galore. The security guard waved down the Ghostbusters and let them inside. As the guys navigated through the plethora of clocks, Slimer and Ray got spooked by a demonic looking one. Egon detected a definite presence with the P.K.E. Meter and a cuckoo clock declared it was midnight. Peter blasted it by mistake. Supernatural activity started to increase at midnight and the ghost appeared. The ghost proved to be agile and hard to blast. Peter and Ray accidentally shot both Egon and the ghost. The ghost passed through Egon, got bigger, and crashed through the ceiling. Slimer flew over to Egon and he seemed alright. The guys left the store in shambles and slime. Oddly, all the clocks were going backwards rapidly. The next morning, Ray served pancakes for breakfast. As they ate, Louis presented them with a serious financial situation. The Ghostbusters' operating expenses were rising and profits were dropping. Louis proposed an injection of money by investors. As the guys groaned at the notion, Egon strode in listening to rap Shakespeare. Everyone is perplexed by Egon. Egon showed off his new device aimed at searching and destroying pimples before they happened. He's annoyed by everyone's lack of awe and stormed off. Everyone agreed Egon was acting stranger than usual. Two investors arrived at the Firehouse and Louis welcomed them in. From the second floor, Egon shot water balloons at everyone. In the chaos, Slimer bumped into the investors and their suitcases were soaked. Louis called Egon down but he was now a child. Ray theorized the collision between the ghost and Egon last night might have reversed the atomic structure of every molecule in his body. Peter asked the obvious question of how to change Egon back. Ray guessed they needed the ghost. The phone rang and it sounded like the ghost was in Times Square. On the way, the much younger Egon nagged and kept asking if they were there yet. In Times Square, the ghost was attacking a billboard advertising a watch. It looked different and older. As odd as it looked, the ghost was trying to stop time. As the Ghostbusters got into position, Peter tried to disarm Egon but he refused. Ray stepped in and convinced Egon to be the trap man. Ray and Winston attacked from 42nd then Peter shot it. The ghost flew down the alley but he wasn't trapped. The guys searched for Egon. He came out from behind the dumpster with a kitten but was even more younger than before. Ray was alarmed the process was speeding up. Back at the Firehouse, Ray calculated Egon would vanish from existence at midnight. As they pondered how to save Egon, they realized he needed a diaper change. After Winston fixed Egon's diaper, the guys took photographs with him. The alarm rang and Louis informed everyone there was a ghost at a clock factory. Peter, Winston, and Ray took off and left Egon with Slimer. Egon soon started crying. Slimer tried to give him a bottle but ended up drinking all the milk. The clock factory was a bust. With less than an hour, Winston suggested they had to precisely reenact the accident. They quickly returned to the Firehouse and found Slimer. He took them up to the sleeping quarters only to find an empty crib. Egon built a bridge out of children's toys leading out the window onto the Firehouse logo. Egon wanted to play with a pigeon that nested on it. The guys lowered Slimer down but the pigeon got spooked. As a result, Egon fell off the sign. Slimer lounged after Egon and slung back into the Firehouse. However, the Clock Ghost arrived and kidnapped Egon. The guys drove around Lower Manhattan looking for suspicious activity. They stopped at a clock tower and found Egon and the ghost. With less than three minutes, they opened fire on the ghost and confined it. As it was trapped, Slimer held Egon over the open trap. As the ghost passed through Egon, a cloud of smoke enveloped the tower. Slimer found an adult Egon hanging on one of the clock hands. The next day, Egon was still in denial about being a baby. Suddenly, he helped calm down a crying baby by speaking gibberish to it. The mother thanked Egon and went on her way with her child. The guys walked on. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 31, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989). *The title of this episode is based on the 1987 comedy film, "Three Men and a Baby." *Frank Welker provides the voice of Egon as a child, and Kath Soucie provides the voice of Egon as a baby.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 32. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Egon regresses through five ages: **He first regresses to a teenager. He wears tacky clothing, listens to rap Shakespeare, and has designed a helmet used to eliminate acne. **His second regression is into a pre-teen. He invents a water-balloon launcher and uses it on a pair of investors Louis Tully attempted to give a tour to the Firehouse. He later rides on a vacuum cleaner. **His third regression is into a young child. He complains and whines while they are in Ecto-1 and is unwilling to give up his proton pack until Ray tells him to be the trap man. **His fourth regression is to a toddler. He is seen playing with a cat. **His fifth and final regression is into an infant. He cries three times: first when he needs his diaper changed, again when he was upset that the other Ghostbusters had to go away, and the last time was when Slimer drank all his formula. Even in this age, Spengler's innate genius was shown when he used Tinker Toys to make a ladder to try to play with a bird on the sign. *Janine didn't appear in this episode as she took the day off in the story,Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:08-10:10). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Great time for Janine to take the day off." **However, Kath Soucie still provides four incidental voices for the episode.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989). *Louis mentions his mother.Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 17:08-17:11). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Uh, sorry, Winston. I got dog obedience class tonight."Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 17:14-17:18). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Nuh uh, I don't. My mother felt I could use the discipline." Errors *At around the 17:06 mark, Winston, with his back to viewers, is miscolored with Ray's colors. Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps ThreeMenAndAnEgon21.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon01.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon22.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon23.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon02.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon24.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon03.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon25.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon04.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon05.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon06.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon07.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon08.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon09.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon26.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon10.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon11.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon12.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon13.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon27.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon28.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon29.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon14.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon15.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon30.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon16.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon31.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon17.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon32.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon18.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon19.jpg ThreeMenAndAnEgon20.jpg Collages and Edits ClocksGaloreinThreeMenandanEgonepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BreakfastinThreeMenandanEgonepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ClockGhostinThreeMenandanEgonepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 2 Category:RGB Episode